The Open Road
by Aritou
Summary: .:Traducción:. Celty invita a Shizuo a ir en busca de aliens. .:Celty/Shizuo:. .:.Historia Original: thereisafire.:.


**N/T: **Esto es nuevo. Mi primera traducción publicada por acá. Amo y recontra amo la bonita pareja que hacen Celty y Shizuo. Me encontré este fic curioseando por el fandom en inglés de Drrr!, y pues pedí permiso a su autora para traducir.

Si tienen la oportunidad, pásense por el original **(**http: /www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6124882/1/The_Open_Road ** **―sin espacios―**)**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Durarara! ni esta historia me pertenecen, la primera a** Ryohgo Narita **y la segunda a **thereisafire**, yo solo me encargo de traducir y difundir para aquellos que no entienden el idioma.

_(Recuerda, si tienes la oportunidad de leer el original, hazlo)._

* * *

><p><strong>The Open Road<strong>

●•_El Camino Abierto•●_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>zaya ha escapado, y Shizuo se encuentra momentáneamente perdido. Está sosteniendo una máquina expendedora, y no tiene idea de dónde la debe lanzar, ya que ese bastardo ni siquiera huyó. Él simplemente se _desvaneció_.

La máquina expendedora es lanzada hacia su oeste, tal vez le dará a aquel molesto chico de escuela que escuchó mientras estaba persiguiendo a Izaya (¿Quién demonios alardea de cuántas chicas se ha jodido cuando tiene _once_?) o tal vez será― oh, ¿a quién coño le importa?, ¡Izaya se ha largado y ahora solo quiere golpear algo, pero no tiene idea de qué! Hay un gran estrépito a su oeste, seguido de gente gritando. Tom solía bromear que él era el sistema de apuntamiento al misil armado de Shizuo, y eso está muy bien, ¡pero eso no arregla nada cuando Shizuo está solo y no hay objetivos claros!

Toma unas pocas respiraciones profundas, piensa en un mundo donde será tan fuerte que podrá contener su rabia, patea un cubo de basura hasta que este se reduce a una aplanada masa arrugada, frunce el ceño a un gato que maúlla a él esperanzado, luego camina a través de _su Ikebukuro_, no contaminada por el jodido Izaya. Afortunadamente.

Su ceja comienza a temblar después de quince minutos, por lo que se dirige a una zona más tranquila, donde no tendrá que escuchar el cacareo de asalariados borrachos y no golpeará accidentalmente a uno de ellos en una pared. Se sienta en la acera, cabeza gacha, ojos cerrados, fingiendo que es la única persona allí, lo que ayuda por un rato, permitiéndole empujar su ira bajo la superficie. Funciona hasta que escucha el chirrido de los neumáticos y un relincho débil.

[Saludos, Shizuo].

―¿Yendo a casa, Celty?

Ella pulsa en las teclas de su teléfono de nuevo. El pretender que está en calma suficiente para entablar una conversación con Celty lo hace sentir un poco más tranquilo. No tiene idea de cómo diablos funciona, pero lo hace.

[No, yendo a buscar algo.]

―¿Alguna nueva pista?

Ella vacila durante un momento, pareciendo casi avergonzada, luego reanuda el tecleo.

[No es― Aliens. El especial dice que su nave nodriza aterrizará después de que ellos envíen a un explorador.]

[… ¿Lo has visto, Shizuo?]

Se inclina atentamente hacia él, como si su observación del especial es de suma importancia. Evita comentar sobre el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente no trata especialmente a los aliens como serias noticias―¿Quién sabe cómo el mundo parece una criatura sobrenatural? Celty es una de las personas que él activamente trata de no molestar, porque ella es también una de las personas que mantiene su tenue control en calma.

―Nah, no tengo una televisión―No es su jodida culpa que el show de la mañana tuviera a una realmente irritante idol, Dios, ¿la gente no se da cuenta de que cuando las personas tienen noches duras ellas no quieren un tono alto de robot J-pop riéndose de ellos acerca de sus puntos de vista sobre el amor? De cualquier modo, esa fue la tercera televisión de ese mes, así que él obtendrá una nueva el mes próximo cuando ellos posean ventas. Tal vez la pedirá en línea por lo que no terminará lanzando un carrito de compra a una ama de casa y sus tres hijos. Espera, no, él rompió su laptop luego de aquel anuncio―está bien, tal vez _Celty_ o Tom o alguien más pueda ordenarla por él.

Más golpecitos en las teclas del teléfono. Él no tiene idea de a dónde conducirá esta conversación, pero está bien. Ella cuidadosamente sostiene la pantalla del teléfono hacia afuera para él leer.

[¿Quieres venir?] Su lenguaje corporal indica que espera un firme «no».

No es como si tuviera algo que hacer después de perseguir a Izaya.

―Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?―y se sube, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ellos dan marcha―no tiene idea de hacia dónde van, pero Celty no es la clase de persona que lo abandonaría en un camino desierto y amenazaría con no llevarlo de vuelta a menos que hiciera algo por ella. (No, ese sería _Shinra_. En el día que recibió una licencia de conducir. Shizuo no estaba de acuerdo con el análisis de sangre, y finalmente Shinra no tuvo más coche, por lo que tuvieron que esperar durante cinco horas antes de ver otro coche al que podrían pedir un aventón. No pudieron contactar a Celty porque no había señal de teléfono―pero pensar mucho en ese incidente, solo lo hace _irritar_.) Él se presiona contra Celty, y ella es extrañamente cálida para alguien que no tiene pulso en absoluto, y el viento está corriendo delante de ellos. Mira los arbustos a ambos lados del camino mientras se mezclan juntos en una mancha negra. Puede cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, solo por un momento, pero no lo hace. No todavía.

Rechinan en un alto―él todavía no tiene ni idea de donde es esto, no hay ninguna señal visible para indicar su posición. Por todo lo que sabe, podría ser el mismo camino en que estuvo atrapado, durante cinco horas, con Shinra. Pero es abierto, y hay una vista clara del cielo, y está vacío.

Celty acaricia el flanco de su moto después de bajarse. Relincha apreciativamente.

Ella se quita su casco y desabrocha su catsuit* ligeramente. La primera vez que se quitó su casco frente a Shizuo, él sabía qué esperar, pero estuvo sin embargo sorprendido cuando no vio la cara de una mujer hermosa, el pelo cayendo de los límites del casco. Ahora el vapor negro brota de su cuello, y es también hermoso, a su manera. Hay un trozo de hierba a un costado del camino, y se sienta allí, acariciando la grama a su lado, invitando a Shizuo a unirse a ella. Lo que hace.

Celty abre el archivo en su teléfono y se lo muestra―es una lista de señales de un inusual acontecimiento en el cielo que es en realidad la nave nodriza. Shizuo lo estudia con atención―él en realidad no cree en extraterrestres, pero Celty es prueba de que las cosas fuera de lo común pueden existir, y honestamente quiere ayudarla. Si eso le hace feliz, o preocuparse menos por los aliens, ¿quién es él para hacer objeciones?

―Entonces… ¿Qué dirección debemos mirar?

Ella toma una foto del cielo, estilete en mano, sólo para darse cuenta que su cámara de teléfono no funciona en objetos sin mucha iluminación. Lo intenta una y otra vez antes de darse por vencida. Lo señala a él, entonces gesticula hacia una dirección del cielo. Se señala a sí misma, y ondea vagamente hacia la otra dirección.

―¿El especial dijo algo en específico?

Sus dedos delicados se rizan en su palma antes de que ella comience a escribir extremadamente rápido, como si experimentara un ataque de rabia.

[NO. ¡ELLOS DIJERON PARA ESTAR ATENTOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA! ¡NO CREO QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE LA IMPORTANCIA DE ESTE ASUNTO!]

―Tranquilízate―y es muy surreal que él tenga que decirle a alguien eso. También es muy extraño ver a Celty utilizar más de un signo de exclamación.

[¡YO CONOCÍ A SU EXPLORADOR AYER! ¡ELLA TRATÓ DE CORTARME!] Devuelve airadamente su teléfono a su lugar habitual en su catsuit, se da cuenta de que lo necesita para comunicarse, y lo saca de nuevo, entonces se acuesta a contemplar el cielo, echando humo. Poner sus brazos detrás de su cabeza no tiene sentido, ya que no tiene cabeza para apoyar, pero lo hace de todos modos.

Shizuo se acuesta a su lado, y ambos miran a las estrellas―sin restricciones por la contaminación lumínica, hay tantas de ellas. En Ikebukuro se ve el cielo violeta, azul marino en las mejores noches, pero aquí es de terciopelo negro. Está completamente en silencio menos el sonido de la respiración de Shizuo. A veces Shizuo se marchaba por alguien porque respiraba mal. ¿Por qué alguien respiraría por su boca y haría terribles sonidos de resoplidos por su nariz? Eso es sencillamente intolerable. Así que está bien que ellos estén aquí ahora, incluso si él tiene que escanear el cielo por sospechosas estrellas brillantes.

Celty es buena para calmarlo, pero no puede simplemente atribuirse al hecho de que ella no respira por lo que no pueden irritarle sus exhalaciones, o el hecho de que ella no habla por lo que no puede ser molestado por su voz. Con Celty, Shizuo siempre ha sentido que no necesita _hacer_ nada más que ser él mismo, y hablar con ella siempre le ayuda a sentirse mejor. Demonios, si es que él puede determinar por qué, pero ayuda. No hay nada que lo distraiga o provoque rabia incontenible, las estrellas están inmóviles (obviamente una ausencia de ovnis esta noche) y el aire es fresco, e incluso el pedazo esmirriado de hierba se siente un tanto cómodo. Hay alguien a su lado, alguien en quien pueda confiar, y él cae en un sueño ligero.

Se despierta más cerca de Celty―se trasladó más cerca de ella durante su siesta, y ella no parece fijarse en eso. Sigue vigilante escaneando el cielo, pero su cuerpo está más relajado ahora.

―¿Ningún alien todavía?

Ella busca a tientas alrededor por su teléfono, negándose a levantar para buscarlo, y finalmente lo encuentra, teclea en él sin mirar porque no quiere mantener los brazos en alto.

[Mpy ury. mp/]

―… ¿Es eso un no?―Celty parece perpleja por su declaración, y le arrebata el teléfono para ver en su pantalla. Parece nerviosa, entonces desesperadamente retrocede un espacio.

[No, todavía no. Lo siento.]

Él se siente extrañamente sentimental esta noche, y esa es la única razón de por qué la siguiente oración sale.

―A veces me siento un poco como un alien, ¿sabes? Como si yo no debería estar aquí―se suponía que debía estar en otro lugar, en un planeta donde todo el mundo es como yo, y en cambio accidentalmente encontré mi camino aquí y terminé destruyendo todo.

[Tú perteneces aquí.]

―Joder, mis padres incluso no querían verme después de graduarme―la mirada en sus ojos, era como si ni siquiera creían que era su hijo. Solamente algún extraño al azar que había vivido con ellos durante unos años. No puedo mantener un trabajo estable, no puedo hacer nada sin tener que preocuparme por salirme de control, y ese maldito enano siempre tratando de meterse conmigo. Si hay una nave nodriza desearía que tuviera que llamarme ya―Él mira fijamente hacia el cielo solamente, por lo que no tendrá que mirar hacia ella―su lenguaje corporal podría proyectar fuera su desdén por él.

Ella hace una pausa, luego con cuidado escribe la siguiente línea, sosteniendo el teléfono de modo que pueda ver lo que está escribiendo.

[Yo te echaría de menos, si lo hiciera.]

―Je. Gracias, Celty.

[Me alegro de conocerte, Shizuo.]

Se levanta y se acerca, suavemente toma su mano para tirar de él hacia arriba. Él acepta su oferta, tirando de él mismo. Imagina que tienen que irse pronto, así que es muy sorprendente cuando Celty lo abraza descaradamente. Claro, él ha tenido abrazos antes, pero siempre podía sentir el miedo de sus padres―como si se pondría a triturar sus huesos a la caída de un sombrero, por lo que es una sorpresa que Celty esté siendo tan emotiva, y aquella Celty no está asustada de que él accidentalmente la golpee por la distancia.

Él la abraza de vuelta, porque es gratificante por sentirse conectado a alguien―está hambriento de contacto, por lo que esta es una oportunidad que disfruta, porque nadie jamás la ofrece. Su abrazo dura un buen tiempo, pero Celty se aleja para escribir en su teléfono. Lee lo que está escrito al revés, porque es renuente a mostrar la pantalla, se necesita un tiempo para averiguarlo, pero ella está escribiendo muy despacio.

[¿Podrías…] y retrocede un espacio.

[¿Te importaría…] y retrocede de nuevo.

[¿Quieres…] y de nuevo el texto desaparece de la pantalla. Ella se da por vencida en exasperación, pone el teléfono abajo, luego se acerca a Shizuo y coloca su mano en la cremallera de su catsuit.

―Espera… ¿No lo haces con Shinra? ¿Cada noche?

Ella le da una vigorosa señal de desaprobación, golpea el suelo con un pie en creciente irritación―es casi como si ellos estuvieran cambiando roles, luego coge su teléfono de nuevo, presionándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

[NO. ¡No creas sus mentiras!]

Hay una pausa mientras da vuelta al teléfono por lo que la pantalla está frente a ella, y empieza a escribir de nuevo.

[Si dices que no, nos podemos olvidar de que pregunté. Seguimos siendo amigos.]

Shizuo vacila.

[No es una oferta de lástima. Yo quiero.]

―Mira, si yo… me pongo muy rudo, tienes que irte. No te preocupes por cómo voy a volver si eso sucede.

[No voy a quebrarme. Curo rápido. Si tengo que, me iré.]

Pone su teléfono abajo de nuevo y deshace su corbatín, y las cosas suceden naturalmente, sus ropas caen al suelo―ella en realidad se deshace de ellas más rápido de lo que él puede quitarle su catsuit, es terrible con el pequeño cierre, pero eventualmente lo maneja sin arruinar todo el asunto. Ella dobla cuidadosamente sus ropas después de quitárselas, y a él le conmueve que tenga en cuenta lo mucho que su traje de camarero significa para él.

No puede recordar los pasos exactos que tomó para llegar hasta este punto, probablemente hubo una gran cantidad de torpeza y Celty le insta, con sus delicados dedos guiando sus torpes manos (él no ha tenido mucha experiencia), su pálida piel brillando en la noche, y no puede sentir un latido de corazón o un pulso contra él pero esto es lo más conectado que se ha sentido alguna vez a cualquier otra persona. Celty está encima de él, su peso empujándolo hacia abajo, acoplándolo con la tierra, su espalda es presionada contra la hierba y el vapor negro corre desde su cuello hasta tocar su cara, como una caricia íntima. Sus manos se tocan el uno al otro, pausados golpes y caricias, y ella no puede gemir pero está temblando de deseo, urgiéndole silenciosamente con sus caderas y muslos, agarrando sus hombros fuertemente cuando él acelera el ritmo. Cuando ambos alcanzan su liberación ella arquea la espalda, el vapor negro esparciéndose a su alrededor, nublando el cielo.

Se retiran de su tacto, despacio, él sale de ella y ambos se sientan en la hierba otra vez. Están desnudos, y Shizuo está sudoroso, por lo que decide esperar un tiempo antes de ponerse sus ropas y así no apestarán a su sudor. Hay marcas rojas en Celty de donde los dedos de Shizuo apretaron su cuerpo, que lentamente desaparecen.

Shizuo se acuesta en el regazo de Celty, la tensión se ha ido de su cuerpo, y él se queda dormido.

Se despierta con el sonido de ella acariciando su cabello, sus dedos susurrando a través de sus decoloradas hebras. Mira de reojo el cielo, sus ojos amodorrados, y el amanecer está llegando. Él finge estar dormido por un tiempo más solo para poder disfrutar de la sensación de sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo mientras está despierto, entonces abre sus ojos de nuevo.

―Buenos días, Celty―y ella no puede responder porque una mano está en su cabello y otra lo está sosteniendo para que así no despierte con dolores musculares, y su teléfono está en el suelo, pero traza una cara sonriente en su mejilla con su mano.

Ambos se levantan a regañadientes y se ponen sus ropas, y Celty le ayuda a atar su corbatín porque no está lo bastante suficientemente despierto como para manejarlo. Ella coge su teléfono, luego se cierra el catsuit hasta el cuello. Alcanza su casco, y entonces lo coloca nuevamente en su cuello, convirtiéndose en el Jinete Negro de Ikebukuro en lugar de Celty.

Shizuo decide hacerle una pregunta persistente antes de que los dos se suban en su motocicleta, porque ella en verdad no puede hablar mientras conduce.

―¿Has visto la nave nodriza?

[No, pero está bien.]

―Mira, si esto te molesta... puedes hablarme sobre ello.

[Gracias. Lo haré.]

Obviamente hay algo más que quiere escribir, por lo que Shizuo no la apresura, simplemente permanece ahí.

[Si tú fueras un alien, serías Superman.]

Él no tiene idea de qué demonios le ha enseñado Shinra acerca de la cultura popular, pero ríe, y ella toma su teléfono de vuelta y escribe un ridículo emoticón, mostrándoselo. Es tan disonante con su personalidad que él empieza a reírse más fuerte.

Ella monta su corcel. Él se sube detrás de ella, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y se prepara a sí mismo para el viaje de regreso a la ciudad.

Esta vez, la cara presionada contra el cuerpo de Celty, Shizuo cierra los ojos. El viento aúlla por delante de ambos.

Está contento de que sean amigos.

* * *

><p>… Y tal vez algo más. ¿A que sí? ;P<p>

***Catsuit:** Es una malla de cuero negro. Básicamente el traje que lleva Celty. Quise dejarlo de esa manera ya que también lo conozco por ese nombre pese a que en realidad es un término anglosajón.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special thanks to <strong>_**thereisafire**_**, for let me translate this beautiful story. **__**Thank you, girl!**_


End file.
